Embrace the Rain
by shinouyuki
Summary: A one-shot with fictional characters. The main character is a girl who rarely goes out of her house fearing interaction with people. She steps out of her apartment while it was raining...


I can't really write much. I'm not confident about my grammar and all, so please help me by correcting my work. I haven't tried writing in such a long time and my thoughts have wandered off into shoujo manga plots. They're really pathetic things, but I try to get by every now and then. I wrote this thinking I would hide it from everyone, but it's fine. Nobody visits anyway. ^^

-----------

She opened the door to the outside world and saw raindrops changing the color of everything around her. She sighed in relief seeing that nobody was there to witness her presence.

'_Oh how I wish I was isolated from this wretched world_,' she thought.

A feeling came over her as she stepped away from the front door of her house and let her body feel the cold drops of the rain. She was not a fan of the rain, but she preferred it over the warmth of the sun.

'_How I wish I could get out at night..._' Her thoughts faded away as a car passed her by.

"Geez," she complained as her socks got wet. "I hope that guy dies." She often cursed people like that and it was normal for her not to think too much about what she says.

Moving on with each step, she tried to take as much time as she could under the rain. Afterall, it was her first time going out in a long time. She always feared going out in the sunlight. She always feared the looks of the people around her.

'_How cold_,' she mentally scolded herself. '_But at least nobody's out to see me. Nobody would love to get drenched in this kind of rain, right?_'

Looking left and right, she felt more at ease with her surroundings. It was true though, that nobody would want to walk under that kind of weather even with an umbrella.

It started to rain harder and it got harder for her to see where she was going.

"Tough luck," she mumbled. Dejectedly, she went on to take shelter under a bus stop.

"Nice weather we're having," a person beside her remarked.

Slowly she turned her head, hoping she was just imagining things. But unfortunately, there he was. It was her first physical encounter with a human being after so long. Her world has always been around the cyber world. In truth, she preferred her interactions through the world wide web, but now she just had to converse with someone.

Looking away she answered with a rough voice, "Yeah right."

The man chuckled. A line appeared above her eyebrows as she wondered what was funny. She didn't dare look him in the eyes.

A noise came from beside her once again, it seemed like the man moved. She tried looking straight ahead to make use of her peripheral vision, but it was no use.

Slowly she moved her head once more and found the man saving a seat beside him in the small bench. She rolled her eyes briefly and said, "No need for that." She cleared her throat afterwards. It seemed like talking strained her voice for some reason.

'_God I hate this situation. I hope the rain stops now.. please!_' she looked towards the sky hoping some divine creature who lived up above could grant her wish.

"Come now, you'll get tired of standing there," the man softly said. "It seems like the rain won't stop any time soon."

This time she was ticked off. He might have been telling the truth, but there was no need to rub it off. She turned to him and glared. After a while, he laughed and the loser quietly looked away with a red tint in her cheeks.

After such an embarrassing encounter, she was quite ready to be struck by lightning. Without any fear of dying from a sickness or a natural disaster, she moved her feet.

With just two steps, she could feel the raindrops again. Then a warm hand clasped her arm and yanked her towards the waiting shed.

"Ugh!" she groaned. "What?!"

The man held her arm tight and said calmly, "You can't get out there."

As irritable as always, she freed her arm with a slap and started to walk away. But before she could get away, her other arm was caught in a tight grip.

"Just stay here, will you?" the man shouted at her. And yanked her down until she was sitting right beside him.

She was left dumbfounded by the sudden release in anger. For a while she sat there staring at the man.

Realizing his behavior he apologized.

"I'm sorry," he muttered and then let go of his grip. "Please don't go out there, it's dangerous."

Slowly the feeling in her arm was restored and she tried moving it to see if it was still functional. Still unable to grasp the whole situation, she continued to stare at him.

It was actually the first time she ever took notice of his appearance. He was around her age, quite good looking and his body was slender. It looked more like he was a frail bishounen than anything, but what intrigued her was his face.

Aware that someone had been staring for quite some time now, the man looked away and said, "I'm sorry if you're not comfortable with me, but just bear with it until the rain stops."

Weakly she replied with, "Okay..." and then looked straight ahead.

It looked like she was still bothered by how the guy raised his voice to her, but in time she was able to understand the situation.

'_Oh god. No internet, no nothing. No computer.. no entertainment. Ugh, I'm never going out of my house again_,' she took note of it in her mind.

She heaved one big sigh and looked at herself. She was beginning to feel cold. Colder than usual. Each breath she took was like puffing a cigar.

The man looked at her after hearing a big sigh and asked, "Are you alright?"

She looked at him straight in the eyes and started with a reply, "Y-y..es..." Her voice was quivering in the unfathomable cold. Her eyesight blurred for a moment and she put her hand over them to rest them for a while.

She heard the person beside her move, but she didn't have the strength to look at what he was doing.

Suddenly, a warm object made its way to her shoulders and she looked up just in time to see the man wrap her with his coat.

"You must be cold," the man said with much concern.

Trying to free herself from the jacket, she felt weaker by the minute. Finally, she resolved not to mind the jacket for now.

"Thanks."

The man smiled and then looked away. It seemed like he was blushing, but he was able to hide it skillfully.

Pitter. Patter.

The silence of the humans present there highlighted each drop of the rain. It seemed like the cursed storm was about to give way to a lovely sunshine.

For fear of interacting with more people, she removed the coat from her back and slowly placed herself before her savior.

With the jacket in hand, she held it before her and bowed deeply.

"I'm going now. Thanks again."

Before the man could even reply, she was gone. He held his coat in one hand and muttered, "You're welcome."

On the other hand, the girl ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Embarassment and fear led her towards her house.

Upon reaching her comfort zone, she hurriedly placed the correct keys into the keyhole and entered.

Bam.

She closed the door as soon as her feet were inside the room. Slowly the sudden rush of things caught up with her muscles as she fell to the ground.

There was a noticeable tint of red in her cheeks. It was either because she ran so fast or due to something else...

She was not sure how to describe her first day out, but she was smiling as she recalled everything.

Although inside that room, nothing much changed, somewhere in her mind, her thoughts of spending her days alone were washed away by a single storm. She recalled each drop of that 'wretched rain' and renewed them into good memories for the future.

'_Ja ne._'


End file.
